KEJUTAN UNTUKMU !
by shinsprings
Summary: sebuah kejutan yang sudah di siapkan oleh sakura membuat naruto terkeju  dan kehidupan baru pun di mulai


**HAI! Nama saya gotcha 'avril' namiyakko**

**Ini adalah fic pertama saya,jadi mohon bantuannya jika ada salah kata yaaa**

**Saya juga orang baru di fanfiction heheheh**

**Udah jangan banyak cowel-cowel langsung saja**

**(DONT LIKE,DONT READ)**

HAPPY READING

Bagi haruno sakura yang telah satu tahun resmi menyandang nama Uzumaki Sakura, memasak adalah cara terampuh untuk membunuh waktu. Lihat saja, jemarinya menari lincah di atas talenan, mencincang bawang bombay hingga menjadi cacahan kecil. Setelahnya ia beralih pada air yang tengah dididihkan di kompor, mencoba menghirup aroma yang menguar dari dalam panci. Hmm, bau kare yang menghangatkan di tengah musim dingin!

Dengan cepat, Sakura membuka kulkas besar berwarna putih_._ Ia mengeluarkan berbagai sayuran. Mulai dari wortel,sawi dan yang lainnya. Setelah menutup kulkas, ia beranjak pada _buffet, _mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan yang dalam beberapa tahun terakhir _juga _menjadi kesukaannya.

"Ramen Instan Ichiraku," gumamnya memastikan. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir manisnya. Tanpa ragu, ia merobek bungkusan itu dan menjejalkan isinya ke dalam panci, dan membuang bumbu instan yang sudah disediakan ke tempat sampah terdekat. Tidak, ia tidak suka memakai bumbu instan manapun. Baginya, masakan alami dengan bumbu ramuan keluarga besarnya yang diwariskan turun-temurun lebih terpercaya.

Apalagi makanan itu untuk suaminya, Naruto Uzumaki yang tidak bisa lepas dari ramen.

Sakura tak pernah protes akan kegemaran Naruto pada makanan itu yang sudah di atas ambang normal. Tapi sejak menikah, Sakura tak ragu lagi untuk lebih 'ketat' menjaga suaminya yang sebelum menikah merupakan penikmat setia makanan instan, terutama ramen, tentunya.

Sakura tidak diam saja menunggu ramen buatannya melunak di panci. Selama rentang waktu tiga menit seperti yang tertulis di bungkusnya Sakura memotong sayur-mayur yang telah ia persiapkan, kecuali tauge siapa yang hendak memotong tauge? Menurutnya, sayuran lebih baik dimasukkan terakhir, untuk menjaga gizi di dalamnya seperti yang sudah diajarkan kepadanya oleh koki-koki di Kediaman Haruno sebelum ia menikah.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sakura mulai memasukkan sayuran yang sudah ia cincang. daun bawang, tauge. Ia mengaduknya perlahan dengan spatula. Aroma kaldu dari ayam yang telah direbus terlebih dahulu semakin menambah volume yang keluar dari perutnya.

Sakura mengambil beberapa tetes kuah dari pancinya, meniupnya sebentar, sebelum mencicipinya. Hmm, sudah pas, batinnya dalam hati.

Sakura membagi sepanci penuh ramen mengingat porsi makan suaminya yang tak terduga itu ke dalam dua piring. Ia menyisakan kurang dari separuh, kalau-kalau sang suami ingin meminta tambahan.

Sakura melirik jam dinding di ruang makan. Sudah jam tujuh tepat. Harusnya sang suami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Akhirnya Sakura menunggu suaminya, melamun memandangi ramen sambil bertopang dagu di meja makan.

Cklek.

_Ah, _batin Sakura ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan senyum kecil, ia bergegas ke arah pintu, tempat sang suami tengah membelakanginya, duduk, melepas sepatunya.

Sakura mengendap-ngendap mendekati suaminya, berlutut tanpa suara, hingga menekankan kedua telapak tangannya pada mata safir milik orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Ah," Naruto terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sakura, sejak kapan kau jadi nakal begini, eh?"

Sakura tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. Sang suami otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum pada gadis berambut pink tersebut dan memeluknya.

"aku memang selalu begini kan!"sakura tersenyum lembut pada sang suaminya plus rona merah di pipinya yang warnanya sudah hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura, Naruto tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya gemas, menimbulkan erang kesakitan pada yang bersangkutan."aduh,,sakit tau!" keluhnya seraya memegang pipi kanan yang makin merah itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura tersenyum. "Naruto,ayo ke ruang makan. Sudah kubuatkan ramen spesial untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" ujarnya bersemangat. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, tangan besar milik pria itu sudah digenggam oleh Sakura.

Naruto sudah biasa melihat Sakura membuatkan kejutan untuknya, tapi ia tak biasa melihat Sakura seperti _ini. _Terlihat begitu… cantik.

mereka menuju ruang makan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya akan apa yang tersedia di meja.

"Sakura-chan… ini…" ucapnya. Di sebelahnya,Sakura tertawa kecil seraya menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Itadakimasu, _Naruto" ujarnya lembut, lalu mulai menyantap ramen buatannya. Tidak ada yang Naruto bisa lakukan kecuali mengikuti istrinya itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam, walaupun pikiran Naruto tentu saja berkecamuk hebat. Namun ia mencoba menghiraukan dengan menikmati ramen buatan istrinya itu. Sedaaap! Apalagi sudah berhari-hari ia tak menikmati makanan yang satu itu, terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis.

"Omong-omong…" gumam Naruto ketika sakura mengambilkan ramen untuk Naruto. "Hari ini kau kenapa, sakura-chan?"

"Hari ini?" sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto dari dapur. Mati-matian wanita itu memertahankan pipi putihnya, berusaha tidak mengubahnya menjadi merah. "ehm nanti saja naruto," ujarnya pelan seraya membawakan ramen yang masih hangat dan meletakkannya di depan Naruto yang telah memegang sumpit.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto memandang Sakura dengan mata safirnya yang terlihat lelah. Sumpit yang sudah hampir masuk mulutnya itu ia letakkan kembali. "Katakan saja lah, ada apa? Kau ingin liburan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, soal itu…" Sakura sejenak menundukkan kepalanya, membuat sang suami sedikit memiringkan kepala agar bisa melihat batang hidung istrinya yang tertutup oleh rambut pinknya yang sudah panjang mencapai pinggul.

Naruto terdiam, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya di kamar. Tunggu sebentar," ujar Sakura gugup, bergegas berdiri dan berlari ke lantai atas, tempat kamar mereka berdua terletak.

Pikiran Naruto semakin bingung.

_Apa mungkin sakura mau memperlihatkan sesuatu yang aneh hmmm kira-kira apa ya?._

_Jangan-jangan dia mau minta cerai?_ Ujar malaikat sebelah kiri naruto

_Kau ini mengada-ada. Sakura orang baik, aku tahu itu. Hei, Naruto. Jangan dengarkan iblis di kirimu, ya!_

_Apa hakmu melarang Naruto mendengarkanku, Malaikat? Naruto, percayalah bahwa aku benar!_

_Kau tahu di mana-mana yang namanya iblis itu selalu menyesatkan, Naruto. _

_Tapi kali ini aku 'kan mengungkapkan analisisku!_

_Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto!_

_Hei, Malaikat! Blablabla…_

Naruto semakin bingung dengan adu mulut kedua makhluk gaib itu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam ke tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Benarkah Sakura… (_"Yey, Naruto memercayaiku! Aku menang, week!"_seru iblis dalam pikirannya)

Naruto berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak kirinya. Ia menoleh.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura lembut sembari duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkannya.

"Ah tidak," kilah Naruto, padahal pertengkaran antara iblis-malaikat masih berlangsung dalam pikirannya, namun ia berusaha mengenyahkan hal itu. "A—ano, Sakura-chan."

Mata emerald sakura memerhatikan Naruto.

"Kalau kau ,,kalau kau berpikiran bahwa aku terlalu sibuk hingga jarang berada di rumah dan menemanimu, aku…" ia berusaha tidak membalas tatapan Sakura. "Aku rela meninggalkan dunia bisnis ini."

Mata Sakura yang pada dasarnya sudah bulat makin bulat. Buru-buru ia menyahut, "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Naruto tertawa getir. "Tidak, aku hanya… aku hanya berpikir kau akan 'melihat' pria lain karena aku jarang memerhatikanmu. Dan aku berharap kau tadi ke kamar bukan untuk mengambil surat cerai."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sakura mati-matian menahan tawa. Hasilnya ia tertawa dengan keras. Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, sakura-chan? Jangan katakan bahwa kau benar-benar—"

"hahahahaahah Astaga, sejak kapan kau berprasangka seperti itu, Naruto? Aku… bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalaku niat untuk melirik pria lain."

Kali ini Naruto memberanikan diri menatap Sakura, seolah mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan di bola berliab berwarna emerald itu,namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali.

"Tapi tadi kau ke kamar untuk apa?"

"Ah…" seolah baru tersadar, pipi Sakura berubah menjadi merah. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya sambil tertunduk. "Aku… hanya mengambil ini."

Naruto mengambil amplop yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Tadi siang aku ke Rumah Sakit Konoha karena tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini…" gumamnya pelan, masih tak berani menatap Naruto yang tengah membuka segel. "Lalu setelah dicek…"

Sakura tak melanjutkan, melainkan membiarkan sang suami membuka amplop itu. Terdapat beberapa lembar kertas, dan _sesuatu. _Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil _sesuatu _itu. Sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih, terdapat dua garis merah di bagian tengahnya.

"A—apa ini, Sakura-chan? Kok ada dua garis merah?"

_Aduh, Naruto. Kau itu benar-benar manusia paling tidak peka sedunia._

BLLLEEETTTTAKKKK...

"sebaiknya kau langsung membaca kertasnya saja," ujar Sakura

"adddduuuuhhh...sakit sakura-chan,iya iya aku baca"ucap naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya,yang habis kena bogeman mentah dari sang istri.

Tak ada pilihan lain karena Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu ia memilih untuk menarik keluar dua lembar kertas yang diklip menjadi satu.

Naruto membaca baris demi baris yang tertera di kertas itu. Makin ke bawah, pandangannya makin lebar. Hingga ia sampai pada beberapa baris terakhir.

"Sakura-chan… kau…" Naruto merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Ha—ha—hamil?"

Kini wajah Sakura benar-benar semerah tomat. Kalau saja Sasuke sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaan Naruto di kantor ada di sana, pasti pria itu mengeluarkan air liur, saking ranumnya wajah Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto tak sabar seraya mengguncang sebelah bahu Sakura. Senyum sudah membayang di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar… apa kita akan punya malaikat kecil?"

Sakura tak punya pilihan kecuali mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat Naruto langsung memeluknya dari samping.

"Astaga… akhirnya aku akan punya malaikat kecil kita! Yeeaaah!" seru Naruto bersemangat, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia berteriak di telinga Sakura. Tapi tampaknya yang bersangkutan pun tak keberatan. Buktinya ia hanya terkikik kecil.

"iya sayang kita akan punya anak,buah hati kita sayang,dia akan memiliki gen kita"sakura membalas pelukan naruto

Entah berapa lama Naruto bergelayut pada lengan Sakura. Yang jelas, setelah euforia dianggap selesai, Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

"Ini harus dirayakan, Sakura! Harus!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar itu, namun ia tersenyum geli. "Dengan cara apa, Naruto—"

"Ah, ya. Benar juga. Kau sedang hamil, artinya kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Apalagi hamil muda, berapa usianya tadi? ah, ya. Masih dua bulan! Usia yang sangat rentah, aku tidak mau kau keguguran. Dan kau juga tidak boleh makan ramen banyak-banyak, nanti janinmu anak kita bisa lahir tidak sehat. Haaah… kita rayakan dengan cara apa ya?"

Belum sempat Sakura memberi usul, Naruto kembali berseru lantang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dengan dansa saja, Sakura-chan?"

"Da—dansa?" sakura tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Naruto? Naruto suaminya? Mengajaknya berdansa?

Lagi-lagi sakura tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara karena Naruto sudah menariknya berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, di mana ada sebuah _stereo set _lengkap dengan _speaker _besar. Naruto sejenak memilih kaset dari tumpukan CD yang ada di atas _stereo, _sebelum akhirnya memasukkan sebuah CD ke dalam _stereo. _Ia mengambil _remote _yang ada di atas _stereo, _memilih-milih lagu, sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol 'play' dan menghampiri sakura yang tengah berdiri mematung.

Tepat ketika Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan sakura, sang istri berkata gugup, "A—aku tidak bisa berdansa naruto,kumohon pakai cara lain saja…"

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah _intro _sebuah lagu berupa paduan antara siulan manusia dengan dentingan piano. Tanpa menhiraukan Sakura, Naruto melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sakura seraya tersenyum. bermodal pesta-pesta _socialite _yang sering diadakan keluarganya, sakura turut melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Naruto.

Perlahan, mereka bergoyang satu-dua langkah ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengiringi lagu yang memang memiliki _chorus _di awal itu.

Begitu mendengar suara si penyanyi, otomatis keduanya bertemu pandang, tersenyum, meresapi lirik-lirik yang mengalun.

Mereka terus melangkah seirama lagu, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, lalu ke kiri lagi, begitu seterusnya. Dan sakura terlihat sekali berusaha hati-hati agar kakinya tidak menginjak kaki Naruto. Terlepas dari itu semua, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, seolah meyakini bahwa mereka 'tidak bisa tersenyum tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain'.

"You came along, just like a song…" gumam Naruto pelan, mengikuti lirik yang sedang dinyanyikan, membuat Sakura tersenyum geli. Tak disangka, Naruto pandai menyanyi juga. "And brighten my days…"

Naruto mengecup kening Sakura dan memertahankan bibirnya di tempat itu sambil terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan bibirnya dan kembali menatap Sakura yang tersenyum.

"kau dan anak kita adalah cinta yang takkan pudar dihatiku,aku akan selalu menjagamu hingga akhir waktu kita datang"ujar naruto seraya memeluk sakura

"terima kasih...terima kasih karena kau mau mendampingiku seumur hidup...naruto"sakura tersenyum di pelukan naruto.

Mereka berdansa sepanjang malam yang dingin,tapi mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa yang dingin.

FIN

_**Gimana ? gaje,abal,aneh,alay,jelek,tidak memuaskan?**_

_**GGOOOOMMMMEEEEEENNNN **_

_**Saya memang tidak pandai membuat cerita HHHUUUUWWWWAAAAA SAYA PERGI AJA *lebay: mode on**_

_**Tapi saya minta review nya yayayaayay *mohon2***_

_**Oke REVIEW NOW**_


End file.
